the_pokemon_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray
Gray (Japanese:' グレー' Gray) is the main protagonist of the Pokémon Generations series. His main Pokémon is a Riolu that he recieved from Alder, the previous Champion, about five years ago prior to the first chapter. Gray is a thirteen-year-old boy at the start of the series; an adventurous, brave, and persistent Trainer who charges forward to acheive two of his ultimate goals; to win the Unova League and to become the Pokemon Champion. Character Gray is an adventurous, brave, and persistent Trainer. History Gray makes his full appearance in The Trainer Raider!, where he saves a group of children from a wild band of Herdier in Aspertia City. Using his Braviary, he uses his powerful and unavoidable Aerial Ace to defeat all of them, having the kids acknowledge Gray compared to the city's strongest Trainer, Hugh, who arrives himself. When he claims that Gray is an inferior Trainer who lacks strength and technique, this angers Gray to challenge Hugh who accepts this. During their battle, Gray admits that his Riolu's speed and abilities are similar to Hugh's Snivy, but claims that bonds of friendship are stronger. But Hugh takes the battle head-on as his Snivy defeats Riolu with Leaf Tornado and defeats Gray. In Oshawott—the New Starter!, Gray arrives at the Juniper Pokémon Lab where he meets Prof. Juniper and her assistant Bianca. Suddenly, he trips over a rock and accidentally releases the three Starter Pokémon from their Pokéballs. They succede in getting Snivy back, but the other two escape into the forest near Route 19. With Bianca's help, the two manage to find both Pokémon fighting in a meadow and had disturbed a wild Galvantula nest. Gray protects Oshawott from the attack, causing the Sea Otter to protect him back with a powerful storm of Water Gun and defeats the nest. Because of his worth to Oshawott, the two became good friends and Gray decided to take the Sea Otter himself and nicknamed it Akuachi. In Trouble at the Ranch!, Gray arrives in Floccesy Town after hearing a rumor about Alder returning to his hometown and decides to go there. However, he meets his grandson Benga who is a guitarist and a Fire-type Trainer and engages him in a battle. After their battle ended in a tie, he joins Gray to Floccesy Ranch after finding out that Alder headed there to stop some mess. There, he encounter a wild Growlithe that he saves from a fallen tree and then meets Team Plasma, who plan on using the farm couple's Herdier they stole. Later in the next chapter, Gray and Benga meet both Alder and a trainer named Cheren who is known as the Genius Basic Trainer. Together, they all battle Team Plasma members Nero and Bianco and win easily, saving the couple's Herdier and ranch. Later on, the Growlithe from earlier returned to thank him from before. According to Benga and Cheren, Growlithe wanted to come with him and Gray decided to add it to the team, nicknaming it Growler. Before they left. Cheren reveals himself to be the Aspertia Gym Leader, and accepts Gray's challenge. Gray has his first Gym battle with Cheren in The Gym Battle of Basics!, where they engage in a three-on-three battle. Pokémon With the exception of his Riolu, whom he does not give a nickname, all of Gray's Pokemon are nicknamed by random things. On Hand Badges Obtained Unova League *Basic Badge (Obtained in The Gym Battle of Basics!) *Toxic Badge (Obtained in Defeating Roxie!) *Insect Badge (Obtained in The Insect Showdown) *Bolt Badge (Obtained in Electrifying Gym Battle!) *Quake Badge (Obtained in Facing the Mines King!) *Jet Badge (Obtained in The Fierce Aerial Battle!) *Legend Badge (Obtained in Gray Versus Drayden!) Trivia *Gray is known to befriend or capture a Pokémon by saving them from danger. He saved Akuachi from a wild Galvantula attack, and Growler from a tree fall.